


You Hate Me

by Alannada



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Just Kyubey ranting





	You Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> For last few days I was unable to write anything decent and was quite worried and sad because of it. Until today I realized my internal writer wanted to write something for Madoka. So - here you have it.  
> Hope all my readers will like this little thing. And those waiting for new chapters of my ongoing fics - fear not, I'm slowly working on them, so stay tuned!

You say you hate me. I don't really comprehend the concept of 'hate', but after so many aeons of working with your kin I have a quite proper definition of it. It is an emotion rendering your kin unreasonable and making you aggresive and violent. Out of this feeling you do cruel things to others, not always thinking about what is socially appreciable or ethically right. You hurt your own kin basing your actions on something so eerie, so easy to change so... Random.

It is fascinating to observe a whole species creating rules just to break them upon a whim only because someone has a different opinion about something or is physically different from someone else. It is stunning to see such behavior shown by a species who expresses so vast variety of shapes, colors and textures of their physical forms - not even mentioning mental aberrations.

 

You are a crazy species, you humans.

Studying you is such an experience. It humbles me to see how various your reactions to one thing can be. How attached some of you can be to the most insignificant things while others detach themselves from everything... And yet, somehow, you manage to grow and cooperate with each other. I think that in this galaxy your species is the most extreme.

The most extremely chaotic.

Disordered.

Twisted, I'd even say.

You desire to conquer the universe, but you still cannot control your own minds or memorize a half of your species' knowledge - which is quite small comapred to knowledge my kin possess. 

How a sentient life form can live their life in complete ignorance of processes occuring in its own body? Eat food it doesn't know how to prepare? Use tools which it doesn't know how to create? 

Well, it doesn't matter, I guess. You are a bizarre race, you humans. Most peculiar subjects to observe and study.

And you hate me.

As I heard it's mostly because I am the cause of your problems and despair. In your opinion I am. In the objective sense I am not. Your wishes are. I mean: I merely take your souls out of your bodies, enhancing your abilities and granting you what you desire. I always make sure to ask your consent and am very precise with fulfiling your wishes. Is it my fault your kin seems to be unable to be precise and changes their mind so often?

It is not my fault your desires - how do you say it? - twist around and bite your ankle?

Or your head off?

Well, I am not really surprised you hate me. After all when you fail you usually blame everything but yourselves.


End file.
